Naruto: Legend Rising
by gandalf42
Summary: Blessed by the spirit of Madara Uchiha and weilding his famous Gunbai, Naruto is going to become the shinobi he should of been. Godlike Naruto! Konoha Bashing! Naruto/Small Harem


**Naruto: Legend Rising**

**_Summary: they all say Madara was the greatest evil the Elemental Nations had ever seen. They were wrong. A noble warrior who only wanted his family safe was banished by the power hungry Senju and their allies. He died fighting for what he belived in and was called the greatest warrior in history._**

**_Time passed and a new Legend is born in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. As the boys childhood worsens and his soul on the verge of ruin. From the afterlife Madara sends the child a gift._**

**_His Gunbai Ranmaru._**

**_With this legendary weapon and the blessing of the worlds greatest warrior, Naruto will herald a new age of peace._**

**_The coming of Madara's legacy is at hand!_**

**_Notes: Godlike Naruto! Konoha Bashing!_**

**_No Akatuski!_**

**_Academy Students graduate at 15 years old._**

**_Pairings: Naruto/Kurosuchi/Temari_**

Chapter 1: Hidden in the Leaves

The boy stood upon the water and listened to the calls of nature around him. He was tall for his age and his simple shirt and shorts seemed a little tight for his still growing frame.

He stood barefooted and enjoyed the cool water on his skin.

Naruto Uzumaki ignored the ANBU watching from the trees with curious eyes. The ANBU had taken a intrest in him after one had watched him practice with his Gunbai.

No one had used such a weapon since the days of Uchiha Madara and the Sengoku Jidai era. Cat was the most curious as she had noticed several Kenjutsu styles that had been blended together to form a new style that made Cat ask him for a tip or two, making the boy smile a little which was rare now.

He had become distant after the attempt on his life by the villagers and the ANBU had barley been in time to save the child from harm.

But the damage had been done. The boy retreated into his shell and now stood a person that showed little emotion.

Naruto formed a single hand sign and the water began to stir. Chakra leaked from his feet and gave the water temporary life, making it slowly coil around him.

The seventh step to forming one of the most famous jutsu from Kiri. The _**Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu **_was a jutsu that could be expanded into more than any other of the Element Dragon Jutsu in the world. Water was a lot easier to manipulate as it had no original shape and chakra met with no resistance as it flowed through the water.

Its such a shame many ninja keep to the same old tricks and preferred the more flashy jutsu such as Katon or Raiton and mostly shout the name of their attacks.

Folly, no wonder ninja suffer high casualties on missions. A Shinobi was supposed to fulfil his mission and follow his orders to the letter.

There is no sense in doing more than you are paid to do, after all they were not meant to be Heroes. It was now common for ninja to start boasting at each other and waste chakra on stupidly flashy attacks.

Sadly Naruto would have too put up with this as today was the day he graduates the Shinobi Academy. The thought made Naruto almost twitch in annoyance.

Ever since the mysterious death of the Third Hokage, the Council had began to rule with Greed and Corruption. The Shinobi Academy standards had dropped immensely and all a student had to do was score 40% on the written exam and 50% on the physical exercises. It was a stupid attempt at increasing Konoha's military strength with quantity over quality.

Naruto sighed as he released his hold over the water and walked to the shore, walking across the waters surface without any disturbance.

Once he reached the shore, Naruto unsealed a spare set of clothes. A clean shirt, black robe with a red Obi and grey pants. He quickly got changed and headed off towards the academy.

Naruto sighed.

Preparing for another day of poorly hidden insults and obvious tampering in his grades.

It was at times like this he wished he could leave this place.

Unknown too Naruto, that day will come sooner than he thinks.

_**AN: A Short introduction but I promise the next chapter will be longer. **_

_**don't forget to review.**_


End file.
